Drabble en série
by Lunatanis
Summary: Série de Drabbles. Personnages et genres divers. Pour l'instant on peut retrouver un RemusTonks et deux vignettes sur Luna... Pour la suite, on verra!
1. Fly me to the moon LupinTonks

_A l'occasion d'un défi sur Frenchdrabble (voir le lien dans mon profil), je n'ai pas résisté car j'adore vraiment cette chanson... et la voix de Frank Sinatra est tellement Rahaaaa ! _

**

* * *

**

**Fly me to the moon**

**Thème**: Fly me to the moon (_d'après la merveilleuse chanson de Frank Sinatra! D'ailleurs, l'idéal est bien sur de l'écouteren même temps qu'on lit la fic_ )  
**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
**Titre** : Fly me to the moon  
**Pairing** : Lupin/Tonks  
**Rating** : tout public  
**Nombre de mots** : 296

Dans 3 jours c'est son anniversaire.

Dans 3 jours, c'est aussi la pleine lune.

Et je ne pourrais donc pas fêter le jour de sa naissance avec elle.

Elle dit que ça ne fait rien, que ce n'est pas grave. Elle dit que ça ne compte pas et que nous pourrons fêter ça à un autre moment… entre nous…

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle dit aujourd'hui. Mais demain ou dans cinq ans ? Que dira t-elle quand j'aurais manqué plusieurs de ses anniversaires, quand elle aura passé de trop nombreuses soirées seule car je serai en train de hurler à la lune enchaîné quelque part.

Que dira t-elle quand elle comprendra que je ne peux pas lui offrir la vie dont elle rêve, la vie qu'elle mérite !

Car elle mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux !

Elle est comme une bouffée d'oxygène dans ma vie. Ma vie grâce à elle s'est éclairée. Elle a fait briller les étoiles pour moi. Et à chaque fois qu'elle est là j'ai l'impression de pouvoir flotter jusqu'à elles.

Quand je la vois, je sens mon cœur se remplir d'une allégresse que jamais je n'avais connue jusqu'à présent.

Elle me fredonne des chansons qui comblent mon cœur, et que j'aimerais chanter avec elle jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Avec sa maladresse, sa joie de vivre et son petit air mutin, elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas.

Elle est tout ce que j'adore.

Ce que je voudrais pouvoir faire ? Ce que je n'ais pas le droit de faire ?

Prendre simplement sa main, l'emmener se promener sous les étoiles, lui dire des mots tendres et l'embrasser tout doucement, puis plus passionnément.

En d'autres mots, lui dire que je l'aime. Et enfin être sincère, tout simplement.

* * *

Voila pour ce 1er drabble, qu'en pensez vous? 


	2. Luna

_Grâce à la merveilleuse **AnnaOz** (allez voir ses fics, elles sont géniales!) qui a eu l'idée d'organiser une Soirée Drabble, j'ai été inspirée pour écrire 2 petits drabbles sur la si délicieusement excentrique Luna._

**

* * *

**

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
**Thème**: Voile, Luna, Draco  
**Titre** : Le Voile  
**Pairing** : Luna, Draco - les Mangemorts  
**Rating** : tout public - Angst  
**Nombre de mots** : 135

Les sous sols du ministère et leur couloir labyrinthique. Le gris des murs et le silence de Draco qui la pousse soudain dans la pièce. Dans _cette_ pièce.  
- Alors il parait que cet endroit t'est familier?  
Luna ne peut pas répondre tant la sourde terreur que lui inspire ce lieu lui étreint la gorge.  
- Tu n'as pas de répartie aujourd'hui ma chère... J'attendais mieux de toi ! Les autres ont priés suppliés, demandé grâce. Ou ils se sont débattus et ont cherché à fuir….Et toi, que va tu faire ?  
La jeune femme blonde regarde autour d'elle les Mangemorts avec leur masque. Elle regarde les murs de pierre blanche, les gradins taillés dans ce même matériau.  
Tout, n'importe quoi pour bne pas fixer l'Arche… Et le voile qui se trouve en son centre.

**

* * *

**

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
**Thème**: d'après un fanart (dont j'ignore l'auteur, s'il est à vous faite le moi savoir!) visible sur le lien suivant: http/img321.imageshack.us/img321/6694/dontstopbeliving1wh.jpg  
**Titre** : Rêvasserie  
**Pairing** : Luna  
**Rating** : tout public  
**Nombre de mots** : 95

Un soir d'été.  
Une petite fille blonde regardait par la fenêtre ouverte comme elle le faisait chaque soir depuis sa plus tendre enfance.  
Avant c'était sa mère qui lui racontais les étoiles, lui chantait les poèmes de la nuit, la berçait doucement, et tendrement lui permettait de s'endormir.  
Aujourd'hui, le souvenir de sa maman semblait de plus en plus flou et éthéré mais Luna ne gardais en mémoire les contes de son enfance et l'odeur de son parfum.  
Plus tard, elle aussi vivrait les aventures merveilleuses qui avaient illuminé son sommeil pendant toutes ses années

* * *

_J'aime beaucoup Luna (on ne l'aurai jamais deviné, hummm...) mais j'ai un mal fou à cerner le personnage._

_J'espère tout de même que ces deux petits bout de texte de rien du tout vous auront plu...un peu ;p_


	3. La Dame Grise un fantôme sans nom

Toujours lors d'une soirée drabbles sur le LJ d'**AnnaOz**, j'ai écris cette histoire pour **Aellane** qui voulais, je cite, _"juste une petite histoire sur la Dame Grise (tout ce que vous voulez ! comment elle est morte, comment est-elle devenue le fantôme tutélaire des Serdaigle, pourquoi nul ne connaît son nom, quelle est son histoire, ses relations/rapports avec des élèves Serdaigle ?? etc. etc.)"_

* * *

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
**Thème**: La Dame Grise, son histoire  
**Titre** : Un fantôme sans nom  
**Pairing** : La Dame Grise, Luna, des Serdaigles anonymes  
**Rating** : tout public -  
**Nombre de mots** : 425

Luna le sentis dans la nuque. Un souffle d'air léger comme une brise d'été.

Elle savait qu'en se retournant il y aurait face à elle celle qui n'avait pas de nom, celle qui n'avait pas d'histoire, pas de passé…et encore moins d'avenir. C'est ainsi lorsque l'on est fantôme. L'avenir, seul les vivant y ont droit. Les spectres, eux n'ont que leur leurs souvenir d'antan.

La Dame grise n'avait même plus cela. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle disait lorsqu'un Serdaigle plus curieux ou plus aventureux que les autres lui posait la question de qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était encore en vie. Dans ces cas là elle répondais par un petit sourire un peu triste, les yeux emplis d'une pointe de nostalgie, et racontait ce qu'elle se rappelait de son histoire.

Les plus jeunes s'installaient, assis en cercle autour d'elle, près du feu réchauffant tant bien que mal la salle commune. C'est alors que de sa douce voix de conteuse, elle parlait de cette ancienne Serdaigle, élève sérieuse, travailleuse et brillante devenue, lorsqu'elle fut adulte, une romancière bien connue en son temps et dont les œuvres devaient encore se trouver quelque part dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

- Oh mais ne cherchez pas dans la salle en accès libre, ce n'est pas là que vous trouverez mes écrits, avertissait-elle toujours les plus jeunes.

- Pourquoi, où sont-ils alors ?

- Dans la réserve, bien sur ! Répondait l'apparition.

Jamais elle ne donnait de détails, jamais elle n'en disait davantage.

Seul les 6e et 7e année, ceux qui, par autorisation spéciale d'un professeur, pouvait aller faire des recherches dans l'antre réservée de Ms Pince, avaient accès à l'information qui leur était caché pendant leurs plus jeunes années. Celle qu'ils se mettaient tous en devoir de découvrir par eux même, comme s'il s'agissait du Saint Graal.

C'est d'ailleurs au cours de sa 6e année que Luna appris enfin le secret de celle qui flottait autour des Serdaigles comme une ombre protectrice.

Rien de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer pendant toutes ces années ne s'était avéré exact.

La vérité est souvent plus simple, comme on dit.

C'était simplement une romancière qui, malgré tout son talent, n'avait pu s'empêcher d'utiliser un sort pour achever ce qu'elle espérait être « l'œuvre de sa vie »… Bien mal lui en a pris…

Son dernier livre, celui de la réserve, avait aspiré presque tous ses souvenirs pour ne laisser d'elle que l'ombre grise d'une belle jeune femme flottant à tout jamais à la recherche de ce qu'elle fut autrefois.


End file.
